I'm Fallin'
by starlight-in-your-eyes
Summary: Songfic.. Angelina's really frustrated about Quidditch, Fred being the only reason why she worked hard to get into the team.. She starts sulking when Quidditch and Fred dont seem to like her.. turns out she was wrong ;) Read and Review por favor.. :)


Falling Down  
  
Falling Down ("Sweet Home Alabama") © Avril Lavigne. All characters of the Harry Potter series are rightfully licensed to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy the fanfic. ü (I didn't change much of the song, 'coz I liked the way it was. Some words are altered, but that's all. I focused more on the short story.)  
  
(This takes part when Fred Weasley and co. are in 2nd year. ü )  
  
Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet are sitting on the wide of the Quidditch pitch, tired. It was their first year to play the world- known Wizard sport, Quidditch, for their house, Gryffindor. Oliver Wood, the co-captain of the team, was not very lenient with mistakes.  
  
"Quidditch sucks." Angelina muttered to Katie and Alicia.  
  
"Yup." Alicia agreed, nodding her head.  
  
"Don't say that! Quidditch is great! It's a big honour to be playing for our house." Katie argued. "But, yeah, this practice sucks."  
  
They all murmured and nodded in agreement.  
  
"For crying out loud, I'm not even Quidditch material!" Angelina protested, annoyed.  
  
"Don't say that, Lina!! Then why are you on the team if you aren't the best of the best?" Katie said encouragingly, patting Angelina's back.  
  
"I joined this stupid team 'coz I fancy Fred Weasley and Fred is on this stupid team." She said, looking down, thinking it was a pretty shallow reason.  
  
Angelina fancied Fred since they started talking to each other in the first day of classes. But, Fred didn't seem to notice her enough. He sort of went for those athletic girls, and Angelina was so not the athletic kind. So once Angelina found out about Quidditch try-outs this year, she dragged her two best friends, Katie and Alicia, to try-out. Actually, she was afraid of heights and flying. She was afraid of balls and all the roughness of Quidditch. But she was determined to practice, train, just to make it to the team, she conquered all her fears, so that Fred would notice her more. She was actually surprised to see her name on the list on that faithful day, when the team member's names were posted. On the other hand, Fred was really a candidate for the team since he was first year. He and his twin, George, we're taken in as reserves.  
  
Fred came jogging up to them from his talk with Wood. "Wood says he'll see you again here tomorrow, for more practice."  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes and groaned.  
  
Fred frowned. "What's the matter Lina? Don't like Quidditch no more?"  
  
Angelina nodded and frowned.  
  
"That's okay Lina. I was like that too when I first came. I was a little afraid myself at the start, but, I got used to it, and so will you." he said, putting his arm around Angelina and grinning.  
  
Angelina smiled. "Thanks Fred."  
  
"So, see you and the two of you here tomorrow?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.  
  
The three girls nodded.  
  
"Great! We'll, I'd better get going, gotta do my homework." Fred explained, getting up from the ground and walking towards the hallway. He waved.  
  
Katie and Alicia stood up and gathered their brooms. "Let's go Lina."  
  
Angelina smiled at them. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
"Sure?" Alicia asked her.  
  
Angelina nodded and grinned. Katie and Alicia both smiled back and waved, leaving her on the pitch.  
  
"Fear." Angelina whispered. ".is that what I'm feeling?"  
  
(Angelina singing)  
  
IF FEAR'S WHAT MAKES US DECIDE  
  
OUR FUTURE JOURNEY I'M NOT ALONG FOR A LIFE 'CAUSE I'M STILL YEARNING  
  
Angelina looks towards the bright blue sky. She extends her hand and fingers a bit to the sky. (As if trying to reach it)  
  
TO TRY AND TOUCH THE SKY  
  
MY FINGERS BURNING  
  
BEFORE YOU'RE OLD, YOU ARE YOUNG YEAH, I'M STILL LEARNING  
  
I AM FALLING DOWN  
  
Angelina withdraws her fingers, and looks down to the ground.  
  
TRY AND STOP ME  
  
IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HIT THE GROUND  
  
Clenches fist and hits the ground.  
  
YOU CAN WATCH ME I FALL RIGHT ON MY FACE  
  
Angelina touches her face gently. (On face)  
  
IT'S AN UPHILL WIZARD RACE AND I AM FALLING DOWN.  
  
Angelina stands up from the ground and walks around the pitch, resting her broom on her shoulder. (Like how chimney sweeps carry their brooms)  
  
I'M STANDING OUT IN THE STREET THE EARTH IS MOVING I FEEL IT UNDER MY FEET  
  
Stops in front of a family of wild flowers growing on the side of the pitch. Closes her eyes, and imagines Fred. She smiles. She picks a few wild flowers and strings it together to make a crown of wild flowers.  
  
AND I'M STILL PROVING THAT I CAN STAND MY GROUNDS AND MY FEET ARE THERE  
  
Angelina removes her ponytail then puts the crown on her head.  
  
HAVEN'T COMBED MY HAIR TO BE LOST BEFORE YOU I FOUND, DON'T MEAN YOU'RE LOSING...  
  
Throws her arms up to sky, as if singing to it. (She runs around too, very happy.)  
  
I AM FALLING DOWN TRY AND STOP ME  
  
Angelina points to herself at the word 'me'.  
  
IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HIT THE GROUND  
  
YOU CAN WATCH ME I FALL RIGHT ON MY FACE IT'S AN UPHILL WIZARD RACE AND I AM FALLING DOWN.  
  
Angelina takes her broom and kicks off from the ground. She goes higher and higher until she can see beyond Hogwarts territory. There are a few houses there.  
  
SOMEDAY I LIVE IN A HOUSE  
  
She closes her eyes and imagines Fred and herself living together in a house, with children. She smiles. (This is happening while she's singing 'Someday I'll live in a house'.  
  
ETCETERA, ETCETERA, ETCETERA  
  
Opens her eyes and smiles.  
  
BUT YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT FOR NOW AND FOR NOW, I'M FALLING DOWN,  
  
Angelina rides her broom down.  
  
DOWN,  
  
DOWN...  
  
She can no longer see beyond the Hogwarts territory.  
  
I AM FALLING DOWN TRY AND STOP ME  
  
Angelina touches down gracefully on the pitch.  
  
IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HIT THE GROUND  
  
YOU CAN WATCH ME I MAY FALL RIGHT ON MY FACE COZ IT'S AN UPHILL WIZARD RACE AND I AM FALLING DOWN.  
  
Angelina rests her broom on her shoulders again. She sees someone watching her. She walks a bit closer and notices it's Fred. Fred grins and waves at her, and she grins back, walking towards him. She acts cute, and trips a bit. Fred shakes his head and laughs a little, and so does Angelina. When she finally reaches Fred, her hair's messy, and her crown of wild flowers is slowly slipping. Fred grins at her and gently tucks Angelina's hair behind her ears and fixes her crown of wild flowers. Fred smiles. Angelina laughs sheepishly. Fred takes her hand and he drags the surprised Angelina to the pitch. Angelina drops her broom.  
  
Fred takes her other hand and they spin around in circles. (Awww.ü) They both laugh. Angelina continues to sing as they spin around.  
  
SO I'M NOT FALLING DOWN  
  
They lose control of the spinning and they let go, but Angelina lands on Fred.  
  
YOU JUST STOPPED ME!  
  
Angelina looks embarrassed, but Fred just smiles and laughs. (As Angelina sings 'you', she taps Fred's nose playfully.)  
  
IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HIT THE GROUND  
  
YOU CAN WATCH ME  
  
Angelina gets up and holds Fred's face in her hands while slowly going farther from him. Fred smiles and looks at her. She touches her face next.  
  
I FALL RIGHT ON MY FACE  
  
She falls down on Fred playfully when singing 'face', and Fred catches her.  
  
IT'S AN UPHILL WIZARD RACE  
  
Angelina's lying down on Fred's lap, they both look up at the sky. Angelina whispers.  
  
.AND I'M NOT FALLING DOWN.  
  
She looks up at Fred and grins at him. Fred looks down, then takes her crown and picks out one flower and gives it to her. She smiles. Fred kisses her gently on the cheek. Angelina blushes furiously, but smiles, then they both look up at the sky again.  
  
(Scene Ends with the camera zooming in on her smiling face)  
  
THE END  
  
Hope ya all enjoyed it! Please read and review! ^__^ 


End file.
